I'll clean your dirty locks
by underneath your stairwell
Summary: When Syaorans really sick, who do you think cares for him? And then from that will they discover..more?
1. sick to my sleep

"I'll clean your dirty locks"

Disclaimer: Im afraid I dont own Tsubasa chronicles

Syaoran-kun lay on the floor, sweating but cold. He was unconciouse, dirty and uncomfortable..but most of all, alone.

His sleep was dreamless and lonely.

"Im home!, Syaoran kun!!" sakuras lovely little voice flowed through the librarys guest house.

"syaoran kun" she called as she ran and knocked on his door. no one answered. so of course she opened it- and gasped.

"syaoran!" she cried with her hand to her mouth. she scurried over and knelt onto the floor by his side. he appeared to have been in a battle. she picked up his head and cradled in her arms. kurogane san and fai san werent going to be back till late, it was up to her.

"moko chan wants to help too!" mokona remarked happily strolling into the sick boys chamber.

"arigato mokona" she said with a warm smile,

"I need to get him on his bed" she said

she started to lift him, to her surprise he really didnt way that much.

"moko- chan.. why is he so light"

"Moko chan is not allowed to say!"

sakura gave mokona puppy eyes

"ok, ok, dont tell him I said anything" began moko chan

sakura gave a nod

"well he hasnt been eating much cause he knows we have very little food and he wants you to have enough, and hes been quite under the weather lately when he does eat he just throws it back up"

"oh...but why would he do that, why wouldnt he tell me??.why"

Moko chan interupted "I think hes waking up"

Sakura turned her full attention to the waking boy syaoran.

His eyes fluttered open, blinking over and over again

she watched him intently

a small smile crossing her face

"p-prin, ah, s-sakura" he stuttered confused

"shhhhhh"

she bent over and moved his bangs from his sweaty forehead

"princess- "

she brought her finger to his lips

"shhhh"

she smiled

he faintly smiled back and then he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

-------

next chapter up soon sorry its so short


	2. What a beautiful boy

"I'll clean your dirty locks"

Disclaimer: Im afraid I dont own Tsubasa chronicles

Sakura could not believe how beautiful the boy was. Just the way his hair fell onto his face. The way that small smile played upon his lips everytime she laughed. The way he moved when he fought. The way he looked when he had got another feather.

He was just.. more than she could take.. More than he could know he ever was and would be.

Her fingers danced through his dirty locks and She couldnt help but lay her head down on his slowly rising up and down, back and forth forehead. He was so warm, Even when he had a fever he remained beautiful, and pure.

He was so much to her though she hardly knew him. Or thats what she thought.

Tomorrow was April 1st. she knew that by some cuincidence they shared the same birthday but she wanted to make it special for him. Even if he wasnt well by tomorrow she would do something to make him give her 1 of those beautiful rare smiles of his. The only present she wanted.

But of course she knew the boy would be sleeping for a long time she had alot to do to get ready, to bad mokona chan already drifted off to sleep as well by syaorans side, and sakura san is to nice of a girl to wake him up. So Sakura stepped off the boys guest bed placed a kiss gently on his burning cheek and was off to make his birthday the best he had ever had.

----------------------------------

2 hours had lazily gone by, but not for sakura she kept herself busy. She ran back and forth fixing the house and such.

"We are home sakura, syaoran!" shouted fai with a grin. Kurogane just mumbled something as sakura came in to greet them.

"How went the shopping?" She said tired

"Well, we got everything on the list for once!" began Fai

"But it cost pretty much all our money"

Sakura looked up

"how much is left?"

"well not much but-"

"how much, fai" she asked again

"well, about 10 $ worth"

Sakura smiled it was good enough, because before she did anything else she needed to get medicine.

"Hey, wheres Syaoran" questioned Kurogane, turning to Sakura whose back was turned to him.

"sleeping"

She walked out the door, Her thoughts focused on the beautiful boy and her plans for his healing.

There was never a more beautiful boy and a more beautiful girl.

-------------------------

not the end.

sry the chapters are so short

im not explaining why they are

but hey

so ya im still writing


End file.
